ReWrite: Chasing After You
by TriMinakami
Summary: Darker rewrite, AU!fic. / 4 girls. Two tales. Connecting itself together, a story shall unfold towards the wrong path as Toudou Erena chases after Ayase Eri to become the center of her life, while Sonoda Umi desperately wishes for the return of Kousaka Honoka. With trouble happening around their lives, how good can the ending be? / TExAE, SUxKH. / CHAPTER 4 OUT
1. Prologue

**I am an amateur. Compared to most/some other writers' skills, for the somethingth time I have realized that very detail. I indeed am not fit for any original writing yet... but being me, I'll do whatever I want! **(inserts cliched laugh)** And so, I've decided that I shall rewrite most of, if not all, my stories. I am starting with this one; I have great plans for it.**

**The reason I chose** Chasing After You** first is because I already had the entire planning for the story set. I already know what I want. However, you would probably understand the problem here.**

**Just as how you can't draw a perfect image of what you imagine, I can't write a perfect literature form of a scene I imagined.**

**You can fabricate a Picasso-leveled drawing in your mind, but most of the time there will be something wrong with how you physically draw it out. Either one flawed details, one mistaken details, or whole lots of mistakes. Me? I imagine perfect scenes. However, I have problems with writing them out because of one major flaw; _I am stupid_. I don't know long words. I can't remember interesting words for that long. ****And that makes me decide to use easier words.**

**And when _that_ happens, it makes me lose interest in the direction my own story is heading, which _then_ makes me modify things a little bit but making sure it ends up in the same direction anyways, which _then again_ leads to more cliched-feeling areas of it and also several mistakes.**

**Thus, long story short, **_I will be focusing on only one story at a time to rewrite, starting with Chasing After You._ **To add to this, I will also be focusing on another specific story at the same time as all these rewrites; I'll talk about it later.**

**Consider the other stories ON HIATUS.**

**I'm sorry. It's my own decision though.**

* * *

**.: Prologue - Side TE :.**

Tears slid down besides her amethyst streaks. The mole on her face was flooded by the goddess' streams, but it remained on the surface. What was she supposed to do, a crying maiden whose heart was perfectly intact but whose soul was almost pieces? What was the fair maiden supposed to wish for, when her desires had not been tainted in any way at all?

Time from time she questions their minds. Time from time she berates them. But friendship meant a lot to her.

Covered her face her arms did, and on the table her head lied. Sunlight rushed through the windows, trying to break through the curtains, but only few survived the material. She was glad the light didn't pass through to her tears; she believed that light hurts one's eyes more when they're crying. A simple belief derived from nothing, it may be, but even when her soul was close to breaking she didn't want any risks.

But then, God granted her a miracle.

By the touch of an angel, warmth spread across her back. Someone was there. She almost gasped, still crying, but the other person hushed her. A finger gently touched her lips from behind, and knowing not who the girl behind her was nor why she was there, the one with amethyst streaks quietened her hiccups of sorrow.

"Shh. Don't cry, now." The girl speaks to her, and soothing was her tone. "I do not know why you are crying, but it pains me to see you so sad."

"...a... wa..." Before she could cry again, not understanding anything that was happening and still overcome with grief, the mysterious girl wrapped her arms around the girl's waist.

With a soft chuckle, she whispered into the amethyst-haired's ears, "Next year, I will apply for the role of Student Council President. Come to the Student Council Office after-school on the first day; we can be friends. I'll be by your side."

And as quiet as the breeze, she was gone, leaving a mesmerized girl in the room, her heart captivated by the hunter with blonde hair.

* * *

**.: Prologue - Side SU :.**

"Are you really... going to leave?" her voice wavered in the air. The girl of the oceans and the girl of the skies stood there, facing the back of the ginger.

She looked back, a pained expression on her face, and she faked the worst smile ever attempted to the ocean and the sky. "...I'm sorry."

"But... but, we need you! You're part of us, you're-"

"...I don't want to go." The girls flinched from the ginger's statement. "...but... it's my family's job. I can't just be selfish and stay here. But I really do want to stay with you two."

They knew how much all three meant to each other. They all knew how much she wanted to stay.

But the girl of the oceans couldn't, no, _doesn't want to_ accept it.

It had to be lies.

It had to.

"Please... please, don't... I really... really..." she began. Fumbling with her feelings, she knew not what else to say; and the girl of the skies stood there biting her own lips, knowing that nothing could be done now. "...I really am... in l-"

"...wait for me." The ginger smiled, as her eyes broke and tears finally streamed down her charming face. Leaning down, she caressed the blue-haired maiden's cheeks. "Please. Keep the club safe. Raise it well."

And then she got up and, hurting herself as well, left the two girls to cry in the dojo; one for the leaving of a friend, and another for both the leaving of a friend and the pain her other friend was feeling.

* * *

**.: Prologue - Side KH :.**

The two who were in the room were silent. One sat in the far left corner of the room, the other sat around the middle- a little to the west. The latter's conscious was in a paradise, while the former's hummed as she wrote on thin lines. Lead tapped onto rough surfaces, bringing writing onto the notebook. The second girl grinned. "It's done!" she exclaimed. "The second edition of the school's future is done! Ahahaha!" Blowing kisses to the air, she got up and twirled happily with the book in hand, her black hair fluttering here and there.

She calmed down with a bored face within a few seconds.

"...and now the boring part comes." Yawning, the girl packed away her books and lifts her bag. She prepared to walk out the room until she noticed the sleeping girl lying on the desk. "...oooh, didn't see someone sleeping there. Silly me."

Walking over to the girl, she gently checked to see if she was waking up any time soon.

No signs.

"Good. Now let's leave you this second edition, just _riiiiii__ght_ here~" the girl giggled to herself and placed the book she had onto the sleeping beauty's arms. "Farewell, and make sure you entertain me with this school's apocalypse!" Blowing a kiss to the sleeping girl, she hummed the tune of a typical horror movie and skipped out of the room, leaving silence to accompany the unconscious girl.

And as seconds passed, the sleeping girl smiled and opened an eye. She pushed herself up and, scratching her ginger hair, she picked up the book and read its contents. "Feigning sleep probably wasn't the best way to get the first edition, but that's why I love relying on luck for my plans." Giggling, she packed the notebook and put it into her bag, and walked out the room with a determined smile.

At this, she took out a phone and began to dial someone. Right before the call was picked up, she frowned.

"I'll stop you."

* * *

**.: Prologue - Side AE :.**

"What have you got to say for yourself?" he asked, glaring at the blonde, who stood with such grace that all traces of her innocence still remained despite the dark aura overflowing from the man. However, this did not deter him from his selfish path at all, and he merely smirked.

"...I believe I did the right thing, sir."

The man scowled. "Nonsense. What do you find 'right' about interfering with my daughter's life!?" he asked her angrily. "Do you think you can just go around destroying my innocent girl's life!? You-" he stopped himself short from swearing, then sighed.

The blonde shook her head. "Had you understand your own daughter's actions, you would have did the same thing."

"I know very well what she was doing-"

"What would the public think of this school when they learn that one of our Headmaster is letting his daughter use violence to threaten and extort things from innocent civilians' lives!?" she asked.

And then he laughed. The face of the tyrant smiled gently at her. "Say, what do you think your friends will think of you when they learn that the most talented genius in their class, the friend whom they can trust the most, is a dirty girl who sells her body to anyone?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you... are you threatening me? With a _lie_?"

"Lies or not," the man began, "I think it's clear who they would choose to believe, given our positions."

"I trust my friends. They won't believe a... _twisted_ man such as you." She scowled back at him. "I should have never trusted you to be the correct solution to that troublemaker." Furious, she stomped out of the room, and gave him one last glance. "I'll put an end to your tyranny." With that last word spat out with disgust, the blonde shut the room tightly and, frustrated by this turn of events, furiously headed towards her own classroom to get her bags.

He smiled. "Challenge accepted, genius."

* * *

**So basically this is now the way **Chasing After You** will work. ****It will have at least 100 chapters, and whether it will exceed that amount, depends.  
The above **prologues** do not exactly take place in the same day or age. Two is the past. Others will be big clues to later events in the stories.**

**The story will take place during one school year, and will focus on four girls, separating the minimum 100 chapters into four not-so-equals;  
**\- "The First Quarter" (30 chapters) will revolve mainly around **Toudou Erena**, one of the main _protagonists_.  
\- "The Second Quarter" (20 chapters) will revolve mainly around **Umi Sonoda**, one of the main _deuteragonists_.  
\- "The Third Quarter" (20 chapters) will revolve mainly around **Kyouko Hasekawa**, the other main _deuteragonist_ and a special character.  
\- "The Fourth Quarter" (30 chapters) will revolve mainly around **Ayase Eri**, the other main _protagonist_.  
\- "The After-Quarter" (undetermined) will cover for any special bonus chapters taking place after the main story, also serving as both the epilogue and the future.  
**The school year will work like this; the beginning of every school year is at **July 31st**. The end of every school year is at **June 1st**. Holidays will depend. Another thing is that this story won't be only focusing on their school days anymore;** _I will also be focusing on times at their houses, or weekends, or others._ **I have realized that I liked the old story's chapters of Eri's and Erena's first unofficial "date', if it counted at all.  
****Also, the school's layout will be changed. I do not wish to use the layout of my own school for it anymore; it's too big and complicated and confusing.**

**Lastly, this story will be somewhat darker, if not much, than the original. The reason for this... there's no reason. This is how it's supposed to originally be; I was just becoming too soft and carefree in the previous. My mistake.**

**Rather than just writing specific chapters in different views, I will make it _switch_ POVs after each specific amount of chapters. Also, I most likely won't be doing some chapters alone; I will most likely frequently ask some authors or readers personally to help or comment on an idea I will share with them, and perhaps even ask them to read a draft of a next chapter, etc.**

**This is because one of the things I've realized I lack is connections. I lack connections with friends, if I don't count real-life ones, and those who are my friends in real life have more of a "one-sided friendship" towards me rather than a great friendship. Thus, I would certainly like to get to know some other readers or authors as well, so I'll take the chance whenever I can. Be expecting me to message you if you do read this story or at least read my stories; don't expect it too much though. The chances are I'll probably forget about this whole deal anyways. But better prepared than not.**


	2. The First Quarter - Chapter 1

**/nexus_infinity:** Each prologue is necessary. :3 *hands over bandage* Use a bandage to cure shot wound, ahaha.  
And yes, I _will_ be removing the old versions. Just not now. I'll do it later, for they are now just my simply layouts/basis that I shall modify back into the original intended story.

**/Dash24zappshift:** D'aw, thank you. My update time won't be as fast as before, though. Hope you can live with that.

**I will no longer put any titles for the chapter. I will just call them by their Quarter and Chapter. This is because I no longer find any names good enough. You may label it whatever you want. The only exception for the Chapter Naming is if I find something suitable for the chapter; otherwise, it remains nameless.**

**And also, like I mentioned in the prologue's author notes, I will write the chapters in the POV of their respective Quarter's featured character. However, it will still be in 3rd person. So no, I will not be using "I" and "we" and such. I will only write with "Erena" and "they", et cetera.**

**I do not own anything mentioned in this story, except for the unofficial plot. The characters KLab! and whoever basically "owns" the main characters of **_μ's_**. I also do not own Kyouko Hasekawa, and she is neither OC or in any way related to the Japanese actress Kyouko Hasekawa.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**.: The First Quarter - Chapter 1 :.**

_「__The blonde girl smiled and placed a finger on her lips, and she almost gasped. She smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be your friend," she said._

_Nodding, the crying girl could only stare in amazement at the blonde's looks._

_"So until then, don't cry."」_

An amethyst-haired girl yawned and lifted her head up, looking around. It was lunch-break.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and, seeing as there was nothing to do, went back to sleep. Her stomach had no room for hunger right now, as she had eaten plenty for breakfast, and thus did not feel any desire for food yet. However, her mind lingered around the dream she had; _no, it wasn't just any dream_. She knew perfectly well what it was.

_It was her memory._

But... why was she recalling that moment right now? It had almost been two entire months since her first and previously-only meeting with the mysterious blonde. As today had been the first day of her high-school year, starting Grade 10, they all had to attend the boring assembly-business crap she didn't really think much about. However- the strangest of events happened, having led her to see that girl again.

And she was _over a hundred percent positive_ that it was the very same girl whose beauty had captured her heart, and had cheered her up during her believed-to-be darkest time in her life.

Every candidate running for the HS Student Council President... had pulled back.

All except one, and it was none other than the stunning blonde genius of the school- _Ayase Eri_.

She didn't know what was going on, but there was one thing she knew- she could meet that blonde again. In the same Grade, nevertheless, she knew immediately that their paths _must_ cross again someday. But she feared.

"_...will you remember me from two months ago?_" the girl whispered to herself, lost in deep thought, and-

-a bittercold alarm rang from within her cheeks. She let out a quiet yelp, jumping out of her seat and knocking down some chairs. Nobody paid any attention, however, and they merely continued their business- one such girl's business was to rush to the surprised girl and hug her playfully. "Erena! You're awake now!" the light-brown haired girl cheered.

"What the-" the amethyst-haired girl, her jaw wide open in shock and disbelief, could only stare at her best friend. _One of her only friends_, technically. She slowly gripped her hair with her hands and, as if to pull her hair off, she groaned angrily. "Damn it, _Tsubasa!_ You knew I didn't like the cold!"

The brunette laughed in reply. "Oh, come on, you were sulking like a baby!" she reasoned. "I mean, your face looked like you were going to go deeper-" Tsubasa suddenly gasped and pointed at the frustrated girl with a smirk and exclaimed, "-_that's what she said!_"

Erena rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Those jokes are old, you... idiot. Ugh."

"Now, now, let's all settle down, shan't we?" a girl next to Tsubasa chuckled calmly. Her auburn hair seemed to shine mystically, as if telling her friends that she would achieve a God-like level enlightenment and punish them should they continue their misfits.

Gulping, the girl with a mole sighed and sat down. "Okay, whatever." She sent a snarl at Tsubasa and let out another big sigh. "...but why are you two here though?" she asked.

Her auburn friend frowned. "What do you mean? Erena, we're-"

"Isn't Tsubasa supposed to be hanging out with her mischief-addicted friends like she mostly did last year?" she asked. "Aren't _you_, Anju, supposed to be visiting your piano girlfriend or something? Whoever she was, I don't care, but why are you two wasting time around me!?" Feeling rage at the thought of pity being directed at her, Erena gritted her teeth. "You two aren't just... pitying me, are you?"

The brunette's happy-go-lucky expression turned dull. "...Erena, you know I prefer hanging out with you," she finally stated after a short moment of silence. "I mean, how could you even say that? My friends left school, remember? And they liked making fun of you anyways, and I don't like that."

Erena's rage softened, and then Anju stared at her. "My _piano girlfriend_, as you put it, is only permitted to see me on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays and on weekends during the piano lessons I give her." When the girl raised an eyebrow at the auburnette, she coughed. "Today is Thursday, but I will be giving her lessons _after_ school, remember."

Softening, the girl sighed and covered her head in shame. "...I"m sorry, I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"Look, you're just stressed and lonely, aren't you?" Tsubasa smiled.

The amethyst-haired girl nodded ashamedly.

"Don't worry, Erena." The brunette and the auburnette walked over to her and patted her. "We're here for you. We won't abandon you, right, Tsubasa?" Anju asked.

Tsubasa rubbed her chin. "I don't know... if I was offered some mocha then I'd prooooba-" immediately, before she could finish, Tsubasa met a fist to her stomach and she was left on the floor, clutching herself in pain. Anju smiled wickedly at her, but the two stopped when Erena chuckles quietly. "E-Erena...?"

"Sorry, sorry, it's nothing... sorry for doubting you two though." Erena sighed. "It's just... that I've been thinking about someone lately."

"Well, other than how much this hurts..." her brown-haired friend got up to dust herself, and then she grinned. "...who's the lucky girl, eh?"

The moled girl sweatdropped. "Why are you assuming that I am lesbian right off the bat?" she asks, though inside she shivered. _That damn Tsubasa is smarter than I thought_, she commented mentally.

Anju scratched her chin. "Well, considering we _are_ in a girls-only school..."

"Never mind that now! Tell me who it is, please please please pretty please?" Tsubasa pleaded.

Rolling her eyes, Erena smiled. "Well... sure I guess. It's, um, it was... a month ago, when I..." her voice drifted off. "...when I..."

"Erena?"

She paid no attention to the two. For in the hallways, she saw the exact girl she had been looking for.

"...excuse me." Getting up, the girl immediately walked out of the classroom, increasing her pace to follow after the blonde. She dodged people as they yelped, thinking they would crash into her, but none of that happened. She could not waste her time, she _has_ to meet her.

As Ayase Eri reached a turning point and was just about to enter the Student Council Office, at that moment, just as she reached for the door-

"E-excuse me!"

The blonde stopped.

And stared at Erena, who grabbed her hand like something bad was going to happen. "...may I... help you?" she asked.

Out of breath, the purple-haired girl nervously smiled. _What did I just..._ "U-umm, my name is Toudou Erena, m-ma'am!"

Eri raised an eyebrow, but then chuckled. "Haha, no need to be so formal to me, uh... Toudou." Watching the student sigh in relief with a nod, the blonde frowned. "However, were you running in the hallway?" she asked.

"M-me? Umm, m-maybe, I-"

"You may have urgent business with me, but that still doesn't allow you to run in the hallways." Eri lectured. The girl frowned and nodded. But then Eri smiled. "Nevertheless, you reached out to me instead of staying still. What brings you to me, Toudou?"

Erena's face heated up. "...w-well..." she murmured.

"Hm?"

_What_ did_ I want from her?_ The amethyst girl had no idea at all. It was purely instinct that had led her to rush over to the blonde president. "...u-umm..."

The two stood in silence. "...you'll have to hurry, Toudou. I have work to do, you know."

Suddenly, Erena grabbed her hands tightly again. "M-Miss Ayase!"

"H-huh?"

Swallowing her confidence, she shouted;

"_I'd like us to be f-friends!_"

* * *

**As some of you might have noticed if you were extremely perceptive of anything, at my place high school starts from Grade 9. However, I think that is a bit low; I believe that high school should start at Grade 10. This ****_is_**** the case of some schools, and it actually varies, so I will everyone's grade levels by raising it a bit above. Here is how it works now;  
**\- Nursery, Kindergarten, and Grade 1-5 = Elementary, learns in Elementary Building  
・ Grade 5 has _some_ classes that mixes in with Grade 6's  
\- Grade 6-9 = Middle School  
・ Grade 9 has _some_ classes that mixes in with Grade 10's  
\- Grade 10-12 = High School  
・ Grade 13 is a special single-homeroom class for any failures of Grade 12 who are desperate not to be left to rot in the society

**Also, I've added a few things to the school layout. I'll be listing them if I ever add some more, so here;  
**\- vending machines for juices, sodas, etc.

**And another thing; have you noticed how some things are different with the characters? I may or may not modify their entire personality, but I will definitely change some things to make it fit the intended darker theme.  
**_Erena_, instead of maintaining most of her will after the rejection and loss of most friendship, trusts people much less, including her own best friends who had stayed with her this entire time. She also now sees less value in some people, and will only recognize them if she has a close friendship with them or feelings for them.  
_Tsubasa_ now does more old classical but mean or dirty jokes that are overused and annoys people more. However, she is also now more considerate about her friends' feelings.  
_Anju_ now expresses her sex-fluent side less often and focuses more on psychological help for her friends. She also now uses a bit of comedic violence to shut people up or change their words.

**What do you think of this chapter? I'd really appreciate some feedback, but then again I don't want to ask for reviews or favorites or follows, so as long as you read this, I'd be very happy.**


	3. The First Quarter - Chapter 2

**/nexus_infinity:** Oh, no worries, fluffy moments will _probably_ still be there but I'll change some scenes seeing as chapters like the Halloween dance and Rin's birthday were only specials. Some were also cliched or weird, so I'll change lots. Thanks for reviewing first though, twice in a row already, haha.

**/Dash24zappshift:** lol, k. No, the one I listed is the _new_ way that I am having the school in this story follow; my school's is basically ES = nursery to 5, MS = 6 to 8, and HS = 9 to 12, and the end, no 13. And yes, the piano girlfriend IS my OTP. Haha. _*high-fives your face*_

**I do not own anything mentioned in this story, except for the unofficial plot. The SIF characters belong to KLab! and the members of **_μ's_ **and** _A-RISE_ **belongs to ****whoever basically "owns" them****. I also do not own Kyouko Hasekawa, who is in no way related to the Japanese actress Kyouko Hasekawa.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**.: The First Quarter - Chapter 2 :.**

It was a blow to her head that had snapped her eyes open. It wasn't that sort of "wind" blowing- it was a more painful one coming from the rough surface of a book. Erena jolted up with her body straight, having been woken up from a slightly good dream. "Ow! What the-"

"Hey!" Tsubasa exclaimed angrily.

At first Erena thought it was the brunette taking a joke too far and hurting her from the back of her head- but she then noticed an angry raven-haired girl with twintails standing in front of her desk. "Wake up." With an enraged aura around her, Erena knew that she was definitely who this classmate was angry at.

"U-umm... may I help you?" she asked. "You're... you're, uh, Tokui Sora, right?"

"I'm Yazawa Nico, your class' homeroom representative, you dimwit!" the girl screamed and raised her hand with the book again, as if to hit her once more. But she didn't. Sighing, she slammed a free hand on the table. "Look, we need to have a serious talk about you sleeping on the first week at school," she said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, now, you can't blame her for that!" Tsubasa intervened. Surprised that someone stood up for a _slacker_ in her view, Nico took a few steps back in surprise, and Tsubasa stepped in between the two. "If science class was boring for her, then of course it'd make her fall asleep!"

The raven-haired girl scowled. "Then she could've tried to stay awake!" As if threatening to hit the brunette, the girl raised her book. "Our class is going to lose our reputation _because_ of her!"

"What reputation?" The brunette retorted.

Erena sweat-dropped. "Uh, guys... can you settle this another time? I'm trying to sleep..." she murmured.

"This is for _your_ sake you dimwit!" both of them shouted back at her. She flinched and, feeling that the two now simply wanted to fight or make fun of each other, decided to back down quietly.

Anju chuckled and leaned down to Erena's ear. "You know they're doing this for _you_, right?"

"Well... yeah, but... you know." The girl replied sheepishly, scratching her cheeks.

"Silly," the auburnette giggled.

Nico growled. "I demand that you move out of my way so that I can teach her a lesson about sleeping in class!" she exclaimed.

"Ha! You and what army?" Tsubasa replied.

"Me and... u-umm... my position as the Class Representative!" Nico exclaimed. The brunette didn't look so convinced. "And... umm... m-me and my identity as... t-the Number One Future Idol, Y-Yazawa Nico!" she added, and tried to proudly show off her raven hair.

The brunette grabbed another book from her table. "Look, Erena's my friend- one of my _best_ friends!" she said. "It's the first week of high school, and she's a pretty carefree and laidback girl, so are many other students, the least you could do is give her the _first week_ to get used to high school!" Pointing the book at Nico, Tsubasa glared at the raven-haired representative. "And if you want to pick a fight with her first thing in high school, then first of all, you're not fit to be a class representative-"

"W-what did you just-" Nico yelped when Tsubasa took a step forward and pressed the thick book gently on her chest.

"And _secondly_," the brunette hissed at her, "you'll have to _get through me first_."

By now, all the students currently in the class- that is to say, only half of the entire class due to most enjoying themselves outside the building or in the hallways due to it currently being lunch break- were staring at the two of them. An intense sensation of suspense emerged from the two; _why were they fighting? Who's going to do what next? They're going to have a sword fight with books!?_ Questions like these were flowing through everyone's minds.

"...I... gh... I refuse to use violence..." Nico muttered. Tsubasa kept her glare on the girl. "...grah, fine! I'll leave for today, but next time she sleeps during class, I'll definitely teach her a lesson!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to spend the rest of my lunch break doing something much better than wasting it on you idiots!" Frustrated, Nico stormed out of the room. "The _nerve_ of you people!"

Anju sighed and patted Tsubasa. "...you know she has her own pride, right?"

The brunette nodded. "I know. But I don't like how she's treating Erena right at the first week," she stated.

Erena smiled. "...thanks, Tsubasa. You're a great friend sometimes," she said. "Didn't think you'd actually stand for me... I mean, I probably would've been okay, but-"

"No '_buts_', Erena!" the brunette laughed. "What matters is our friendshi-"

Ayase Eri walked into the class.

"...did something happen in this classroom?" she asks, and immediately, all students went back to talking as if nothing had happened. Nobody answered her question. "Nico suddenly stormed past me with such frustration... something must have happened here." Looking around, she noticed the a brunette and an auburnette staring at her in pure shock, and a clearly surprised and red-faced amethyst-haired girl... "Ah! You there!"

Erena yelped. The finger was pointed directly at her. "M-m-me!?" she exclaimed and stood up.

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. You're the girl who asked to be my friend just yesterday, weren't you?" she asked. Erena nodded, and Tsubasa and Anju exchanged glances. "Yes, yes... umm... Toudou, was it? Indeed, I certainly did not think that you were in the same grade as me."

"W-why is that?" the girl asks the blonde slowly.

"Because you're much taller than me, of course."

"...I... am?"

Eri suddenly gasped. "Oh, right, I did not came here for silly chit-chat." She looked around. "By chance, did a quarrel occur in this classroom? Nico seemed really annoyed when she walked past me." Eri looks at the three. "Would you three please fill me in on what happened here?"

"Well, uh... oh look, it's hammer time!" Tsubasa immediately yelled before Erena could explain.

"Hammer... what?"

"Nothing! Lunch break is over!" the brunette said.

Eri frowned. "...al...right, I guess." Shrugging, she walked out the class and headed back to her class to continue her duties as a genius. Not that she actually cared; there were much more to deal with, especially with her job as the Student Council President and all.

Erena stared at Tsubasa. "...w-why'd you do that?" she asked. Her friend raised an eyebrow. "You might have just... annoyed her or something, I- I don't know... I hope not..." Worried, the amethyst-haired girl quickly sat back down and covered her mouth with her hands like an embarrassed little schoolgirl. "W-what would I do if she sees us as a nuisance... w-what if... oh no... I- I hope that doesn't happen..."

"...umm..." the brunette started, but Anju stopped her with a pat to the shoulders. "Anju?"

"Don't worry, Erena's just... growing up," the auburnette chuckled.

"...alright, if you say so."

* * *

**Additional school layouts;  
**\- vending machines for juices, sodas, etc.

**I'd like to confirm something here.  
****Only the members of Muse are from Otonokizaka; and A-Rise to UTX; every other characters **(the minor characters that hardly matters in the LLSIF game)** are from other schools or institutes or whatever. Thus, this is what I will do; their school isn't just a mixture of Otonokizaka and UTX.**

_**IT'S A MIX OF OTONOKIZAKA, UTX, AND ALL THE SCHOOLS OF EVERY CHARACTERS WITHIN LLSIF.**_

**Another change is the character appearance; Nico shouldn't have appeared in the second chapter, and in the original laidback version she appears in the third chapter after berating Erena. In this, however, she appears to berate her right at the second chapter. As you can guess, I will be changing the timing of character appearance. And as I said before, I will be making chapters differently; so rather than Eri having a talk with Erena about her sleeping problems, she _won't_ have that chance to do so yet instead.**

**One last thing before the end of this chapter's notes, did you get the two references in this chapter? Tokui Sora is Nico's voice actor. And "hammer time" is... actually, honestly I have no idea. But I used to love saying that after seeing it being used frequently in fanfictions that featured the Impossible Quiz, so I just put it in there for no good reason.**

**I will be putting in some references into this story, so have fun trying to find all the references; I'm only listing this one for this chapter, the rest I won't list.**

**What do you think of this chapter? I'd really appreciate some feedback, but then again I don't want to ask for reviews or favorites or follows, so as long as you read this, I'd be very happy.**


	4. The First Quarter - Chapter 3

**/nexus_infinity:** Haha, now it's three times in a row that you've reviewed first. Nice! And, about Erena being taller than Eri... honestly, I have no clue. I just made her _slightly_ taller than Eri. And I had the blonde exaggerate it since, you know, many people care about heights... but it's not like Eri cares that much about heights anyways. But still, she's not _extremely_ taller than Eri like the blonde says, just... just a bit. Thanks.

**/Dash24zappshift:** Nnnnnoooooope. *looks somewhere else as I say that*. Anyways, lol, yes. Tsubasa has more guts in this version. And more... uh... something, I don't know what to say. And yes, that stuttering Erena. Is cute. As. Fuck. Anyways, thank you.

*le me be listening to Jap utaite rap songs*

Anyways, by the time I finally update this story, I've been... dun-dun-dunnnn! Yaaaay, rejected. Hahaha, not that it matters. If she's happy, she's happy. Tun ta taaaaan. Let's get back to reading this pile of words, shan't we?

**I do not own anything mentioned in this story, except for the unofficial plot. The SIF characters belong to KLab! and the members of **_μ's_ **and** _A-RISE_ **belongs to ****whoever basically "owns" them****. I also do not own Kyouko Hasekawa, who is in no way related to the Japanese actress Kyouko Hasekawa.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**.: The First Quarter - Chapter 3 :.**

_The two put their hands together and, looking deep into each other's eyes, they allowed their desires to take over and kissed passionately. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she wrapped her arms around-_

"Blhaaahrrr!" Erena screamed and jolted up the bed, sweating and blushing and panting madly. After a few seconds to register that it was a dream, she looked around as if expecting to see someone with her- but there was nobody in her bedroom, just the amethyst-haired girl all alone. "...w-w-what the hell was I thinking, dreaming about that kind of th-thing... s-stupid me..."

She got up and immediately tossed her clothes aides, finding a new set from her closet.

Getting changed into a casual leisure set of clothes, he smiled. "Oh well. No need to think too hard today." Smiling, she grabbed her purse and headed towards her room's door. "Today's just gonna be a fun day at that new park with Tsubasa after all." Tsubasa had been worried about how she was feeling after all that trouble with Yazawa Nico, their class representative. On Saturday, she had some time to relax by herself. On Sunday, as said, she was invited out by Tsubasa along with Anju about it. Of course, she herself appreciated these small things that the brunette tried to do for their friendship; Tsubasa and Anju were her only few friends, after all. "What a silly girl. Wasting her time on me," Erena commented.

The doorbell rang. She turned towards the window.

"...huh. That's fast." Shrugging, she turned towards the door and walked out, not before adjusting her hat. She waved bye to her mother, who was leisurely washing the sink's dishes with earphones plugged into her ears, music ringing out. Erena smiled as she was greeted with the sight of Tsubasa and Anju waiting patiently outside her class. "Sorry. Did I keep you waiting?"

"Nope, not at all," the brunette replied.

"Although you seem rushed on your sense of fashion." Anju commented with a snicker. Erena blushed and promptly covered herself before remembering it was just her dress, that there was no need to cover anything. "That's a cute reaction."

"Shut it..." the girl growled at the auburnette and started walking.

It took her a few seconds to realize that the others weren't following. "W-what are you guys..."

Tsubasa snickered. "My, my, Erena's already all the way ahead of us!" she exclaimed teasingly. "She must be the most excited out of us three to visit the park that had just recently opened! Too bad she's going in the wrong direction though."

"W-what... T-Tsubasaaaaa!" the amethyst-haired girl finally screamed, face flushed red, chasing after the brunette in the now-correct direction, Anju chuckling as she followed the two.

At reaching the park, Erena stopped chasing to take several deep breaths, panting tiredly. "Oh my God... I never want to do that ever again..."

"Aww, come on!" the brunette laughed. "It was fun while it lasted, right?"

"True." The girl contemplated, then rubbed her chin. "...I still don't want to do that ever again."

Anju chuckled. "You definitely need some exercise."

"H-huuuuh!? W-what is _that_ supposed to mean!?" Erena exclaimed.

Tsubasa grinned, taking out a riceball. "Well, she obviously means that you're getting a bit chubby! Hahaha!"

The black-purple haired girl flushed red and acted as if to cover her body again. "W-wha- I- I'm not fat!"

"Fat? I didn't say-"

"_I'm not faaaat!_" a nearby girl suddenly shouted at them. She had golden-brown hair, wearing glasses that made her face look extremely moe, and seemed to be waiting for someone. All three looked at her. "O-oh, uh, sorry... that was just instinct..." she muttered sheepishly, then looked away.

"...aaaanyways, I'm just saying that you're getting a bit chubby these days." Tsubasa repeated.

Erena growled. "E-excuse me!? You eat more than I do! Y-you're chubbier than me!"

Anju chuckled. "Calm down, Erena, nobody said you were fa-"

"_I'm not faaaat!_" the girl shouted again, eyeing the riceball in Tsubasa's hands.

The three looked to her, and she looked away.

Promptly, the girl looked at the riceball again.

Then she looked away.

Once more- "Just take it!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

The girl's stomach growled as she squeaked in surprise, and she hastily ran over to them and accepted the riceball. "T-t-thank you very much... I- y-you see, I just..." she muttered, then stared at the riceball dreamily. "I loooooove riiiiice~"

"...okay then." Erena shrugged.

"N-no, seriously! I, I... really l-love rice... fuehehe... hehe..."

"...ooookay then..." she repeated to herself, slightly more worried about the girl now.

"A-anyways," the girl bowed, "t-thank you for the riceball... I- I appreciate it!" she immediately turned around and ran away shyly, flushing red.

Anju smiled. "Koizumi sure is shy."

"...we never asked for her name yet." Erena pointed out suspiciously.

"I know the name of everyone in the school."

"What's my sister's name?"

"You have no sister, Tsubasa."

Within a few minutes later, Tsubasa was busy interrogating Anju about what she does in her free time (out of suspicion), while Erena sat besides them, unwrapping an ice popsicle package. She crumbled the wrapper in her hands, then dropping it in a bin besides her, and placed her mouth on the top of the popsicle. "You guys need to... mmn, stop arguing over silly things... mmnnn."

Tsubasa rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up Erena... even you get annoyed at the smallest things, you... know..." she stopped and stared at the girl.

Anju followed her gaze and stared at the amethyst-haired girl. "...oh my."

"Hm?" Erena stared back, sucking on her popsicle. After a few seconds, she took the treat out her mouth. "What?"

The brunette turned red. "U-uhhh... n-nothing at all... nope."

"W-well, uh... how do I explain this..." Anju murmured and looked away, surprisingly also blushing; a rare moment.

Erena shrugged and went back to feasting on her icy treat.

The two slowly looked back at Erena and blushed more.

"Mmnn... ah, by the way," the girl stopped, "we came all the way to this new amusement park but... all we've done is argue about crap and gave rice to people." She looked at her friends, who were still blushing. "What exactly did we come here for?"

"...e-ehhh, let's... come here again some other day." Tsubasa embarrassingly looked away with a smile.

"We're going home?"

The brunette nodded shyly. "W-well, I'm already satisfied with... seeing that."

"That?"

Anju nodded. "That."

Erena frowned. "What's _that_?"

"I-it's just... that." Tsubasa blushed and looked away.

"I- I don't understand... what's _that?_" Erena pouted.

"It's basically _that_." Anju snickered.

The three got up and began walking to the exit. As they did so, Erena turned to put the popsicle stick in the trash can; a moment of recognition flashed in her eyes as she saw someone in a monster suit emerging from the faraway Haunted House. "...M-Miss... Ayase?" she murmured to herself.

"Hey, Erena, come on! We're leaving!" Tsubasa yelled.

"A-ah, okay..." shaking her head, the girl blinked a few times before walking away.

* * *

**The main focus won't be romance or pairings. I seriously need to cut out all the "romantic focus" and get with the plot, so... yeah. There'll be some EriXErena moments in most chapters, but I'd focus more on the storyline, so yeah.**

**What do you think of this chapter? I'd really appreciate some feedback, but then again I don't want to ask for reviews or favorites or follows, so as long as you read this, I'd be very happy.**


	5. The First Quarter - Chapter 4

**/nexus_infinity:** Hahaha, remember, the first part tells the point of view from Erena's. During this, something else important happens somewhere else, which I won't write because I'm lazy. Anyways, after final chapter of this fanfiction I planned on making a schedule chapter that explains the timeline of the entire story, so yeah. Keep waitin' until that moment.

**/Dash24zappshift:** Thank you. And yes, Eri _is_ afraid of ghosts and supernatural things and darkness. The first quarter is told from Erena's POV, and from the distance between the two, Erena can't really notice Eri being afraid as fuck, so of course I wouldn't include that fear in. Like I told Nexus, you'll get the full explanation from the timeline chapter.

Summer break is much more boring than I thought. So... eh. I'm doing a few practice singing stuff, all Jap song duh, so if you have time to kill, check my voice out on _Tmbox dot net, slash user, slash minakami_chan_ . Criticisms are welcome, because technically I kinda want to know if my voice sucks or is okay-okay. (I believe it sucks. Bleh.)

Oh, and I'm not sure if I've already stated this or not (and I'm too lazy to go back and check), so... EVERY SCHOOL IN THE LOVE LIVE SERIES ARE GETTING MERGED IN THIS STORY, so yah. It's not only Otonokizaka. And no, the cast of Sunshine! will _NOT_ be in this story, because that just ruins everything I've planned. Oh, and also, it's an all-girls school, I'm gonna assume, so if you saw any boys in the school, forget it. No longer exists.

_EDIT: UUOOOHHHHH! Watching Gintama... WATCHING GINTAMA BURNS MY SOUL UP! I AM NOW HYPED UP WITH ENERGY (or however you phrase it)! UOOHHHHH!  
__My favorite songs of Gintama are "**shura**" (by DOES) and "**Genjou Destruction**" (by SPYAIR). They know how to make good music, those lads._

**I do not own anything mentioned in this story. I do not own ****Kyouko Hasekawa, who is in no way related to the Japanese actress Kyouko Hasekawa and not an Original Character.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**.: The First Quarter - Chapter 4 :.**

A few days had passed since the park trip. Nothing important occurred much, and it made the school somewhat boring and dull for several students with high hopes for a 'whole new adventure' of Grade 10. Erena was one such girl, and she sighed, burying her head in her arms right as the bell rang, signalling the end of school for the day. It was Wednesday, which is needlessly to say almost exactly one week after the first day of school, minus two days. "Why isn't anything interesting happening..."

"I think school's interesting enough." Tsubasa pointed out. "I mean, even I find some things interesting."

"I know, I know, but... ugh, you know..." Erena pouted. "Sometimes you just wish there would be more... drama in your life."

The brunette shrugged. "Nope, not really."

"I should kick you for that."

Anju chuckled. "Now, now.. come on, Erena. It's not _that_ boring." She patted the sighing amethyst-haired girl. "Besides, history doesn't occur by itself. After all..." she coughed, "_You can't just sit there and wait for people to give you that golden dream. You've got to get out there and make it happen for yourself._"

The two stared at the auburnette in awe.

She smiled and winked. "That was a quote by _Diana Ernestine Earle Ross_, a singer from America."

"Wait, really?" Erena frowned. "I actually thought you made that up... man, after sounding all cool, you just lost a bit of my respect..."

"Woman." Anju corrected.

"Shove it." Sighing again, Erena buried her head into her arms another time. "Oh, God, please let my life be some kind of epic and tragic story..."

Tsubasa sweat-dropped. "Better be careful of what you wish for, pal."

A certain blonde suddenly poked her head through the window. "Excuse me, is _Shidou Misaki_ here? _Shidou Misaki_?" Eri asks.

"M-Miss Ayase!?" Erena quietly shrieked, enough for her two friends and the Student Council President to hear her.

"Oh, umm... Toudou, right. Toudou. Are you not planning on going home soon?"

Previously blushing, Erena made a confused expression. "H-huh? But... it's only lunch break..."

Tsubasa sighed. "No, you dummy, school's over."

"H-huh? Really!?"

Anju shook her head. "Can't blame her, that's what makes her cute..." she muttered to herself, then chuckled.

Eri smiled. "You must be tired. Perhaps you should go home and rest," she suggested. "Anyways, umm, I have no idea how _Shidou Misaki_ looks like so... if she's here, can you call her for me?"

"Uh, let's see..." Tsubasa looked around. "...nope, not here."

"Oh." The blonde rubbed her chin. "...maybe I can meet her tomorrow."

Erena blinked. "W-wait, um, Miss Ayase... You're looking for _Shidou Misaki_, right?" The blonde nodded. "Well, um, if I recall correctly... she likes billiard, so you might be able to find her in the Billiard Club..."

"I see." Eri bowed. "Thank you for your help, Toudou. I appreciate it." She looked around. "And I apologize for taking your time. You should probably go home and rest if you're feeling tired."

"N-no, it's alright." The amethyst-haired girl smiled, red-faced, and waved her hand as Eri walked away. "S-see you tomorrow, Miss Ayase."

The blonde nodded in return. "See you, Toudou."

After the blonde was gone, Erena squealed quietly to herself. "S-so amazing... I- I helped her... yes..."

Tsubasa frowned, and grabbed Erena's shoulder. "Whoa, hold on, hold on! There's such a thing as a _Billiard_ Club!?"

"You're asking that now...?" Anju sweat-dropped.

"And wait, why do you know what this _Shidou Misaki_ likes anyways!?" the brunette asked further.

"W-what? It's not like I'm a 100% anti-social loser..." Erena responded, then looked away pouting. "I talk to other people too, sometimes... and I take notice of them too... not like I only care about myself... stupid..."

Tsubasa laughed nervously. "Hahaha, uh, yeah... sorry about that."

"Hmph. Stupid, hmph."

"There, there, how about I treat you to ice-cream?"

"N-not that I'm falling for that bait, but s-sure!"

Anju sweat-dropped. _She fell for it._

Tsubasa sweat-dropped. "_She fell for it..._" she whispered.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Two super-sized parfaits please!" Tsubasa said.

The waitress bowed. "I shall get to work with your orders right away, dear customer." She turned around and, without any noise, walked towards the kitchen.

"Geh, she sounds more like a butler." Tsubasa noted.

Anju took out a notebook. "That is Aikawa Ryou. She's a mature girl who is very popular around us girls at the school, and she's also well-known for being a part-time butler for the Hasekawa family, teaching their daughter things for unknown reasons. Some says she looks great in waitress costumes as well, but I really didn't expect to see her in a waitress costume..." The auburnette grinned and took out a camera. She aimed it towards the kitchen, and the moment she caught a glimpse of the waitress/butler walking, she started taking pictures. "They will definitely love this."

"Why do _you_ know personal things about someone you've never met!?" Erena and Tsubasa exclaimed.

The auburnette chuckled. "Ah, don't fret about it. I'm not actually that good at snooping around other people's businesses."

"That's not even a good thing!"

"Well, you see, there's someone better than me..." Anju looked towards the cafe's entrance. "Oh, speaking of the devil."

The other two stared at a girl who entered the cafe. She had long purple hair, huge bust size, and held tarot cards. "My, my, I didn't expect to meet the infamous Auburn Gossiper right here..." she smiled. "Let's see here... Yuuki Anju, third year, currently in a relationship with-"

"That's interesting." Anju stood up as well, with a smile of equal power to Nozomi's, sending fear through her two friends. "Nice to know I'm also popular with the Tarot Mystic... Toujou Nozomi."

"Wait, but..." Erena frowned. "Nozomi is-"

"The Student Council Vice-President?" Anju asked. "The Vice-President next to Ayase Eri's position as the President?" she added. "That's right."

Tsubas gulped. "V-Vice President, good afternoon!" she suddenly exclaimed and bowed politely.

"Haha, no need to be polite, Kira." The purple-haired tarot reader smiled. "After all, I don't really mind it if people talk to me politely or not."

The brunette gulped again. "O-okay..."

Nozomi suddenly went to Erena. "Say, Toudou... did you know?" She leaned towards the girl and whispered next to her ear, "_Eri-chi likes seeing girls in glasses._"

"...!?" Erena felt her cheeks heating up. "R-r-really!?" she asked with a sudden burst of movement, standing up abruptly. Everyone looked at her, surprised. "...s-sorry."

"Haha, I was just kidding." The tarot reader chuckled. "You're easy to tease, aren't you?"

"S-shut up."

"But anyways," Nozomi turned around and walked towards the entrance, "it's best if you don't get involved with her too much right now." She stopped right before the entrance. "After all, things won't be pleasant around the fourth quarter." With this, she walked outside. The three girls stared as she left the place, picking up a phone and starting to talk with the phone. "Huh? Oh, Misaki wouldn't jo_in? Ah... okay then..._" Soon enough, Nozomi's voice disappeared.

Erena sighed. "W-what's with her...?" she muttered, still red-faced.

"D'aww, don't worry about it, lover girl." Tsubasa replied.

"Alright... w-wait, hey!"

"Here are your orders!" a waitress exclaimed as she placed two parfaits on their desk.

The three stared at her. "...thank you." Anju said, and she watched the two silently eat their parfaits.


End file.
